


Wake Up Call (It's Like Holding Hands)

by gaywrongs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin are soft bffs, Borderline crack, F/F, other ships mentioned but ya girl can't decide which she's captain of, sort of implied uhh content for viseul but not rly, yeojin means well but wow is she a chaotic force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywrongs/pseuds/gaywrongs
Summary: “Happy Halloween, hoes,” is the first thing Yeojin says at exactly twelve midnight, before dumping a box of spiders onto Chaewon’s head.Or,Hyunjin is in love with Heejin. Yeojin tries to "help". Just another day in the LOONA dorm.





	Wake Up Call (It's Like Holding Hands)

“Happy Halloween, hoes,” is the first thing Yeojin says at exactly twelve midnight, before dumping a box of spiders onto Chaewon’s head.

 

The ensuing screams are loud enough to rouse Jungeun from her sleep across the hall, and even make Hyejoo pause her video game and lift one headphone away from her ear in confusion.

 

Chaewon is not amused. Neither is Sooyoung, who does not take kindly to having her shared room erupt in shrieks and cackles while she is getting cozy, sleepy cuddles from Jiwoo. As a result, the room shared by Sooyoung, Jiwoo, Hyejoo, and a livid Chaewon quickly turns into an arena of thrown pillows and irritated shouts.

 

“What did Yerim do this time?” Heejin groans, rolling over to face Hyunjin, who is already sitting up, oddly stiff, in her own bed across the room.

 

“Not Yerim,” Hyunjin mutters. “Last noise before unofficial quiet hours was from the other side of the house. It’s Yeojin.”

 

Heejin wonders when her best friend developed Sherlock Holmes-ian deductive skills, but is too sleepy to ask.

 

“This better not be what I think it is.” Hyunjin mutters darkly to herself. A scream that sounds suspiciously like Yeojin being strangled punctuates her remark. Now Heejin has to ask.

 

“What you think  _ what _ is?”

 

“It’s not even Halloween!” They hear Chaewon yell.

 

“They’re fake! Calm down! Put down the -- AHH!”

 

“We should go out there,” Hyunjin says reluctantly but determinedly, and slides out of bed. Heejin furrows her brow. Whenever commotion breaks out that doesn’t involve her, and especially if it involves Yeojin, Hyunjin always pulls the covers over her head and goes back to sleep. Even if it’s day time.

 

“We… should?” Heejin looks to the two eldest in their room for confirmation, except Haseul and Kahei are not there, beds still made from this morning. Heejin frowns. Something is weird tonight.

 

“C’mon, Heejinnie,” Hyunjin insists, and her hand is outstretched towards hers, and how can Heejin say no to holding Hyunjin’s always soft and always warm hand?

 

They exit their room with fingers intertwined, and that is how they walk into complete and utter chaos.

 

“Can someone please tell me why I woke up with… mistletoe?... taped to my face?” Jinsol groggily holds the plastic object up into the kitchen’s dim lighting. Something crackles ominously a short distance away in the kitchen.

 

“Probably because you’re the tallest,” Yerim vaguely reasons from beside her, rubbing sleep from her eyes. The crackle is accompanied by lazy smoke making its way throughout the dorm. Jinsol nods to Yerim in questionable understanding and sticks the mistletoe back onto her cheek.

 

“Who left the stove on?!” Haseul busts out of the bathroom, Kahei hot on her heels. Heejin notices that their hands are also intertwined, except not anymore, because Haseul is shutting off the stove and moving whatever is in the now smoking pan into the sink, and Kahei is running to grab the fire extinguisher.

 

Yeojin garbles out a protest. “No! My Valentines’ Day cards!! They need to cook!” Her words grow louder and louder as Chaewon and Sooyoung drag her into the kitchen by an ear each. Jiwoo shuffles in behind them and clutches onto Jungeun’s pyjama sleeve, seemingly overwhelmed by the cacophony that is Yeojin’s shrieks and the sporadic bursts of white fumes from the extinguisher. Heejin sympathizes with her. Yeojin’s protests come to an abrupt halt as, fire successfully put out, Haseul snatches the canister from Kahei, hefts it up in her usually quite motherly and protective arms, and points the nozzle right at Yeojin’s face.

 

“I should’ve thought of using that to shut her up,” Hyunjin muses to herself. It has gotten quiet enough that the others hear, if Sooyoung’s head tilt in agreement and Heejin’s light smack are anything to go by. She looks actually affronted. “Hey, I’m justified! Even more than usual!”

 

Haseul beats Heejin to the question. “And why exactly, Im Yeojin,” she moves her hand over the extinguisher’s handle, “is Hyunjin justified this time?”

 

“She’s not!” Yeojin shouts in a panic.

 

“Did you just shout at your mother?” Jinsol gapes. “Say you’re sorry!”

 

Haseul wields on her, glowering. “I am not her mother!” Jinsol raises her arms in surrender, movement making the mistletoe fall. Yerim picks it up and sticks it back onto Jinsol’s cheek. Jinsol nods in thanks. It falls again.

 

Kahei tentatively touches Haseul’s shoulder, a comforting gesture. “‘Seullie, let’s not get too carried away…”

 

Heejin watches in slow-motion as the perfect, most devastating retort develops in Yeojin’s disheveled head. With a livid Chaewon and Sooyoung flanking her and a peeved Haseul holding her at fire extinguisher-point, she has nothing else to lose. And she knows it. Heejin can only grip Hyunjin’s soft hand tighter and watch in terror as Yeojin seals her fate:

 

“That’s what she told you in the bathroom just now, huh?”

 

Haseul jerks back to face Yeojin. Kahei’s face falls scarily neutral. There is a pause in which Heejin almost believes that they will let it go, that Yeojin might live to see another day, but then Kahei delicately and pointedly retracts her hand from Haseul’s tensed shoulder. As one, Chaewon and Sooyoung step back, just in time to avoid the sudden blast of carbon dioxide as Haseul pulls the trigger.

 

At least Yerim has the decency to look concerned. Others such as Hyejoo and Jungeun look on, mildly amused, as Yeojin falls to the floor spluttering. She continues to swipe at her face and writhe dramatically, long past anyone believing that she is in actual pain. Except for Jiwoo, who crouches next to her and pats her head awkwardly in a sleepy attempt at helping.

 

Yeojin brushes her off and sits up abruptly, perfectly fine besides a bit of white foam in her hair, to whine. “I don’t deserve this slander! I was doing this for the benefit of the dorm! I was hired to help you!”

 

“So, you set the dorm on fire… for the benefit of the dorm.” Sooyoung’s voice is icy.

 

“I was going to go back and check on them but you attacked me!” Yeojin humphs. She scrambles up and peers sadly into the smoldering pan. “They were just toasting… they had to… for the puns. And now…” She sniffs. “All my hard work…”

 

Hyejoo easily looks over Yeojin’s head and reads the visible text on the cards. “‘Hey Jinsol, I think you’re SMOKIN’ HOT, love Jungeun’?”

 

Jinsol beams at Hyejoo. “You think I’m smokin’ hot?”

 

“It says ‘love Jungeun’.”

 

“Oh, I love Jungeun too!” Jinsol says. Jungeun’s cheeks are bright red as she face-palms.

 

“‘My love for Jiwoo is a flame that will never go out… love, Sooyoung’?”

 

“I didn’t say that!” Sooyoung complains. Then she sees the crushed look on Jiwoo’s face. “Not that it’s not a true statement that the likes of which I would otherwise say in any other perhaps more private context and mean it with all my heart!”

 

Heejin can feel Hyunjin roll her eyes at their friends and incorrigible romantic relationships. She suddenly becomes too aware of how their fingers are still interlaced, and almost guiltily withdraws her own hand. It is instantly too cold out in the kitchen, and also too cramped. She attributes Hyunjin’s small frown to her contempt directed at the others.

 

“You disturbed us all this late to burn made up Valentines’ Day cards?” Haseul questions, having calmed down a touch.

 

“Not just cards!” Yeojin turns from the sink and gestures wildly all around her. “I painstakingly prepped and set up so much! I put mistletoe on every tall place -- ”

 

“But when I’m lying down asleep I’m not tall?” Jinsol points out.

 

“ -- I put trick or treat signs with treats underneath them -- ”

 

“This is just Hyejoo’s phone number.” Chaewon lifts a slip of paper from underneath a sign on the couch.

 

“ -- I printed out flattering photos of all of you and taped them on the ceiling -- ”

 

“Why is there a picture of Hatsune Miku…?” Jiwoo drops her stare from the ceiling onto Kahei and trails off.

 

Yeojin plants her hands on her hips and huffs. “I. Know! I know when you lie down you’re not tall! But when you stand up, you’re the perfect height for someone to lean up and kiss you and still be under the mistletoe! I know it’s just Hyejoo’s phone number, but the real treat is when you ask yourself why you have her number of all other numbers memorized! And I know it’s Hatsune Miku!”

 

Heejin blinks, waiting for the ‘but’ for the last point, but none seems forthcoming. Everyone else seems too preoccupied with their own embarrassment and shyness around each other all of a sudden to care. Everyone, that is, except for her best friend, who seems to be experiencing the entire spectrum of emotions in one go as she glowers at Yeojin. Her hands, no longer holding Heejin’s, are free to curl into fists.

 

“I don’t understand! Why are you making Valentines’ Day cards and hanging mistletoe and trick-or-treating?” Heejin blurts out, more to prevent Hyunjin from actually pummeling the smaller girl than anything. Her question gets the attention of everyone else, and eleven girls glare daggers at Yeojin as they wait for an answer.

 

She whines. “Hyunjin asked me to!”

 

The girls are quiet.

 

Heejin looks worriedly at Hyunjin, who has frozen in place.

 

“Hyunjin…” Haseul begins kindly, but there is a definite threatening lilt to her tone. She still has not put down the fire extinguisher. “You didn’t ask her to burn down the dorm… right?”

 

“No!” Hyunjin immediately denies, but standing right behind her, Heejin can see the guilty flush creep up the sides of her cheeks. Hyunjin, flustered? Something is definitely off tonight.

 

“Of course she didn’t ask me to burn down the dorm. Do you think I would actually try to burn down the dorm?” Yeojin complains. Jungeun quietly nods her head.

 

“For Hyunjin?” Yeojin adds. Jungeun considers, then concedes.

 

“Look, a couple of days ago, Hyunjin and I spontaneously decided to go swimming -- ”

 

“You’d been bugging me for weeks,” Hyunjin says through gritted teeth.

 

“ -- in the freakiest, scariest ocean ever -- ”

 

“It was a kiddie pool,” Hyunjin corrects.

 

“ -- and she was going on and on about… well, I don’t really remember because I was busy trying not to drown and I kind of tune her out in general, but I definitely heard the words ‘best friend’, ‘in love with’, ‘won’t do anything’, ‘so much tension’, and ‘driving me crazy’. So I got the gist, right? I told her, ‘Oh I gotchu fam don’t even worry about it just give me a few days and everything will be straight chillin’. I just… couldn’t figure out which best friends in the dorm she was talking about. Because like, Jungeun and Jiwoo are besties but Sooyoung would bust her joints fighting over Jiwoo, and then there’s Jinsol in that mix, but then there’s Hyejoo and Chaewon, but they’re also super close with Yerim? But then also Haseul and Kahei are already shacking up in the bathroom after quiet hours when they think us non-elderlies are asleep? So I just kind of festively threw a bunch of signs everywhere to nudge  _ someone _ in the right direction.” Yeojin finishes her explanation and Heejin still has so many questions, but before she can even open her mouth, she hears Hyunjin shout something that sends her reeling.

 

“You absolute idiot sandwich with the attention span of a frog! I was  _ crying _ from all my pent up feelings and you couldn’t even listen properly?! I was talking about  _me_! Me, in love with _ my _ best friend, Jeon Heejin!”

 

There has never, in the history of their dorm full of twelve unique girls, been a moment that silent. Heejin’s heartbeat roars in her ears. Did she hear that right? Was it just Yeojin yelling nonsense again?

 

Hyunjin’s hand flies up to cover her mouth after she realizes what she’s done. She begins to turn ever so slowly to face Heejin, all color gone from her face, but stops before she can make eye contact and, completely mortified, covers her whole face with both hands.

 

All Heejin can think about is how she really, really wants to hold them.

 

So she does, gently prying Hyunjin’s hands away from her face and holding them in both of her own. She smiles softly. Hyunjin still looks terrified, so Heejin follows her instincts and raises  Hyunjin’s hands to plant a lingering kiss on top. She lowers them and tugs them towards their room without a word. Hyunjin has turned redder than the tacky Valentines’ Day paper hearts that litter the floor along the way.

 

They can hear Haseul’s voice from outside gripe, “Now where are Kahei and I supposed to sleep tonight?”

 

And Yeojin’s voice respond, “You act like you don’t know where the bathroom is.”

 

Heejin shuts the door on the impending screams and sits Hyunjin down on her bed.

 

“Look, Heejinnie, I’m so sorry… I didn’t know Yeojin would… I don’t want you to think…” Hyunjin stammers, hiding behind her hair, hands still wrapped in Heejin’s, and Heejin thinks she’s too adorable to not kiss.

 

So she does.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“I get the weird festive theme, but what were the plastic spiders supposed to symbolize?” Chaewon asks an hour later, when everything has finally calmed down.

 

“Oh, they don’t mean anything. I just wanted to dump spiders on your head.”

 

The rest of the dorm soon discovers that Hyunjin does not take kindly to having happy, sleepy cuddles with Heejin interrupted.

 

Heejin, once she’s had enough entertainment for the night, resolves Hyunjin’s anger with a soft kiss and a pull on the hand that, in the end, has never left hers.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
“ _Wait, Jungeun thinks I’m smokin’ hot?_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> yet another oneshot written at 4:42AM. still not quite sure how ao3 works, but do leave a comment if you'd like to see more (perhaps less crack-ish) stuff from me, or if you're just as soft for 2jin as I am


End file.
